vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ing
|-|Warrior Ing= |-|Hunter Ing= |-|Grapple Guardian= Summary The Ing are a powerful race of entities born from a Leviathan crashing upon Aether, which also created Dark Aether. They are essentially Dark Aether's variation of the Luminoth, of which they have been fighting since their creation to become the one true Aether in the universe, and eventually spread through the cosmos. Powers And Stats Tier: 5-B | Unknown Name: "Terror" in the language of the Luminoth. Origin: Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Gender: Asexual Age: Varies, some Ing have existed for 50 years but others can be significantly younger. Classification: Phazon-Born Lifeforms, inhabitants of Dark Aether, the dark-halves of the Luminoth. Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Body Control, Intangibility (Elemental), Possession/Corruption (Also transforms said entity into a more powerful variation, bonds on a cellular level), Technology Manipulation (Can also merge with technology), Resurrection, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-High, can reform and deform into a liquidous state at a moment's notice), Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Telepathy (Suggested to have the ability to be connected with each other in the Ing Webtrap's scans), possibly Reactive Evolution (Implied to be able to alter themselves in the Ingworm Caches and Bladepods' scans), Power Absorption/Data Manipulation and Power Modification (Also makes the stolen ability superior. For example, Spider Ball also gained an Electric Armor, Power Bomb no longer needed ammunition, Double Jump became one singular large jump, etc), passive Corrosion Inducement and Flight as Ingstorm and Flying Ing Caches, Invulnerability as the Ing Webtrap and Dormant Ingclaws, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Dimensional Storage as Ingsphere Caches, Poison Manipulation/Dark Vapor Excreement as Ingclaw, Large Size (Type 0 to 1) as Ingworm Caches, Invisibility and Perception Manipulation as Flying Ing Caches, Portal Creation as Darkling Tentacles (Also implied to be a general ability for all Ing); Resistant to Phazon (Which include the following effects: Toxic liquid and gas; Radiation; Mind Manipulation; Life Manipulation; Soul Manipulation; Biological Manipulation; Technology Manipulation; Reality Warping; headaches and other sickly conditions.) | All previous abilities but also Flight, Temporary Invulnerability, Invisibility, Intangibility (Spatial), Electric Armor, and Energy Projection Attack Potency: Planet level (Can contend with the unarmed Luminoth with ease, but are shown to barely be able to contend with their Warrior Luminoth alone.) | Unknown (Fought against Dark Suit Samus and were a comparable threat to her.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Were able to nearly blitz Samus in their first encounter, can contend with the Luminoth.) | Massively FTL+ (Should be around the speed of the Champion of Aether and Dark Suit Samus respectively.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class (Can attack Samus Aran and damage her.) | Unknown (Significantly stronger than before, ultimately helped in defeating the Champion of Aether.) Durability: Planet level (Can take hits from armed Luminoth and Samus Aran.) | Unknown Stamina: Very High (Born from Phazon, had never stopped attacking the Luminoth for over 50 years.) Range: Extended Melee range normally, About 10 meters with Lasers, and can be up to Interdimensional with Teleportation. Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Tribalistic (Are smart enough to know which of their prey are suitable hosts and which are not, leave the stronger hosts for the stronger members of their species. Capable of breeding in various abilities for some sub-species of Ing, showing an understanding of the evolutionary process. Have created a social hierarchy, placing several kinds of Ing above or below others, much like a caste system.) Weaknesses: Are very irritated by light and are weak to Light Manipulation in general. Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Possession: The standard ability used primarily by Warrior Ing, but not limited to them (Though this is contradicted slightly in a Q and A). Through possession, they quickly overwhelm enemies using corrupted and amplified versions of their allies, resulting in the quick growth of the Ing hordes in canon. Their possessing abilities have been shown to work on a multitude of things, from living beings to corpses of the Galactic Federation Marines, almost even corrupting Samus Aran had she not obtained a resistance early in Metroid Prime: Echoes. They have notably corrupted machines (Such as Quadraxis) and inorganic materials, such as the Luminoth Webbings (Described as a "Shell of Acidic Fluids"). Key: General Ing | Strongest Ings Note: The general Ing mostly consists of the earliest Guardians and standard enemies in-game, whereas higher-end Ing consist of the Hunter Ing and the various Guardians. This page does not include all the corrupted versions of the species found on Aether and its dark counterpart yet. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Races Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5